La hora del lobo
by anabelgestion
Summary: Dana nació el 2 de mayo de 1998. Ahora, 20 años después, vive en una época oscura para los magos y decidió convertirse en mortífago. Nada la diría que acabaría conociendo al hombre que amaría y que terminaría despreciando a los mortífagos e intentando acabar con Voldemort.


Una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes estaba con su capucha puesta sobre sus hombros. Hacía un año que había entrado en el grupo de mortífagos y trabajaba para la Augurey y Lord Voldemort. La Augurey era su amiga y la había conocido cuando acababa de terminar la carrera universitaria en el mundo muggle.

Desde pequeña, su padrino Santi se había encargado de enseñarla a pelear y era algo que la gustaba. Pero sus padres muggles aspiraban a que fuese alguien de provecho, así que había optado por estudiar lo único que verdaderamente la interesaba. La mente humana y sus trastornos. Ayudaría a otros y se ayudaría a sí misma.

Esta chica miraba la puerta de una gran mansión. Y no pudo evitar recordar a su hermana Selene, era parecida a ella salvo que su cabello era pelirrojo y era mejor persona que ella. Ella siempre era agradable, guapa, caía bien a todo el mundo y era simpática, sonriente, soñadora… todo lo contrario a ella. Su hermana se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, a Francia, y había vuelto con sus estudios terminados en Magisterio. Sin duda sería una gran maestra, cosa que ella jamás podría ser.

Hizo a un lado la verja y entró como hacía desde hacía un mes casa semana. Anduvo por el caminillo de grava y cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta y fue abierta por un elfo doméstico. El cielo estaba encapotado y comenzaba a llover. El elfo la hizo entrar y ella le sonrió levemente, cosa que aterró al ser, siempre le aterraba ver que ella le sonreía. Porque cuando ella sonreía no era para nada bueno, salvo que no estuviese armada.

Entro en el vestíbulo, lúgubremente iluminado y el elfo la pidió el abrigo y se lo dio. Al poco salió un mago rubio, su piel era pálida, con ojos grises penetrantes y porte altivo y delgado. En su boca se mostró una sonrisa leve. Poca gente le conocía sonriendo. Y se acercó a él andando lentamente.

\- ¿Trabajas esta noche?- preguntó el mago suavemente y la chica negó sonriendo levemente.

\- Hoy no… terminé el trabajo ayer a tiempo- dijo suavemente la chica y pegó su cuerpo al de él y el mago la miró a los ojos-.

\- ¿Sufrieron?- preguntó suavemente y la chica negó con seriedad

\- Fue una muerte rápida- dijo suavemente-. Como me pediste… no sé porque me pediste eso, supongo que escapa a mi conocimiento… ese matrimonio me recordó a los típicos matrimonios donde el hombre es calvito y barrigón y la mujer es bajita y rechoncha. Lucharon bravamente, esos Weasley son duros de roer…

El mago asintió sin sonreír y se acercó a su cara para besarla en los labios. Fue un beso breve y la miró a los ojos. Dana le sonrió levemente.

\- Siento algo por ti que no puedo comprender- dijo el rubio suavemente con el ceño fruncido-. Te odio porque eres una zorra odiosa, pero te venero porque veo algo en ti que es fácil de admirar….

\- Yo también siento algo por ti- dijo suavemente Dana con una leve sonrisa y le acarició la cara-. Y no sé si está bien… estás raro hoy… normalmente es sólo sexo…

\- Nos conocemos desde hace un par de años, no eres indiferente por tu belleza- dijo suavemente Draco-. Y me ayudaste con mi… mujer durante el último año, no eres como aparentas ser… y eso me hace mirarte con otros ojos y creer que no eres un monstruo…

\- Ambos somos monstruos- dijo ella suavemente y le acarició el cuello-. Pero los monstruos pueden gustarse, ¿no? No tienes nada que pagarme por eso… solo conocía cosas y las usé, no es algo muy altruista.

El mago se acercó a sus labios y la besó con intensidad y Dana le abrazó por el cuello. Se separaron y el mago la sonrió divertido y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras. Dana sonrió igual de divertida y cuando llegaron a la planta de arriba, la metió en un cuarto y comenzó a desnudarla con presura, con la misma que lo hacía ella y deseaba su cuerpo, a todo él. Siempre lo había hecho, desde que le conoció, pero su corazón estaba podrido y por una vez él la había demostrado que tal vez no era así. Tras acabar de acosarse con él, se bajó de encima del mago y se echó en la cama junto a él y le miró de reojo. El mago intentaba recuperar la respiración y en un momento la miró torciendo la cara y la sonrió levemente y la acarició la cara.

\- ¿Nunca me traicionarías, verdad?- preguntó el mago y se puso de miedo lado y la miró con atención.

\- Quien pregunta eso es que tiene cosas que ocultar- dijo suavemente Dana y el mago negó con seriedad-. Pero no, no lo haría.

El mago acarició su cara con seriedad.

\- Dame tiempo y todos sabrán que quiero estar contigo- dijo el mago suavemente.

\- No hagas promesas que no sabes si vas a poder cumplir- dijo susurrante Dana y se acercó a su cara para darle un beso-. Yo vivo en el día a día,… en tu puesto es normal que pienses eso, no corres relativo peligro, pero yo mato y lucho a diario.

\- No me gusta que lo hagas- dijo el mago suavemente pensativo y Dana rodó la mirada.

\- Es lo que me gusta…- dijo ella suspirando.

\- Lo sé- dijo el mago asintiendo-. Eres una asesina retorcida y eres fiel a él. Eres la favorita de la Augurey y tras ella, del Señor Tenebroso, eres perfecta como mortífago… pero dime, si pudieras elegir otra cosa…

Dana le sonrió levemente y le acarició la cara con tristeza.

\- Jamás nadie me ha preguntado eso- dijo suavemente Dana y el mago sonrió levemente-. Pero elegiría vivir en una casa en mitad del campo, lleno de flores y árboles, con dos niños corriendo por los jardines, me da igual si son lobitas o magos, ejercería de loquera y dormiría todas las noches tras pasar un rato entretenido con mi hombre, frente a la chimenea o leyendo un libro… pero esa vida está muy lejos de mí…

\- No se sabe, nunca digas cosas que no sabes si vas a poder realizar- dijo el mago suavemente con una sonrisita divertida-.

\- ¿De verdad me sacarías de allí?- preguntó ella con cierto deje de temor. No se la podía olvidar que era el Jefe de Seguridad Mágica y si veía que flaqueaba podría traicionarla.

\- Si- dijo el mago suavemente con seriedad-. Eres lo más valioso para mí después de mi hijo.

\- Pero no lo haré, no saldré… no sirvo para vivir una vida tranquila, me gusta luchar, matar y tengo un humor de perros…

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que conocía a tu padre?- preguntó el mago suavemente y la chica le miró curiosa y asintió-. Era un hombre extraño, oscuro,… era cruel, vengativo, huraño, pero sin duda era valiente y fiel con su causa, solo que su causa no era el señor Tenebroso, sino Harry Potter. Fue un traidor, fue un espía, pero fue un gran hombre y muy listo… le hubieses caído bien, tienes todo lo que él admiraba… determinación, talento, sabes luchar, eres fuerte y muy inteligente.

\- Así que cree que él estaría orgulloso de mí- dijo susurrante Dana y el rubio asintió con seriedad.

\- ¿Quien no lo estaría?- preguntó suavemente el mago y la besó con intensidad.


End file.
